A PARÁBOLA DO GAVIÃO
by Alexander Lancaster
Summary: A DC comics está em retrocesso: Gavião Negro da era de ouro, trazer de volta Hal Jordan, desfazer o trabalhão do Peter David em fazer o Aquaman relevante... mas se eles tomassem vergonha e fizessem um novo Gavião Negro?
1. A PARÁBOLA DO GAVIÃO Parte 1

**A PARÁBOLA DO GAVIÃO - Parte Um**

_Certo dia, um fazendeiro encontrou um filhote de gavião perdido. Sim, era um filhote de águia no texto original, mas vamos fingir que era um gavião, ok? Bem, o fazendeiro não quis saber: criou aquele gavião com as galinhas, o que era melhor do que estrangular o bichinho antes que ele crescesse e as devorasse, como bom gavião. E ele meio que foi recompensado: contrariando qualquer senso de instinto que nos é ensinado em uma aula de biologia, o gavião cresceu que nem uma galinha, dando vôos do chão para o poleiro, do poleiro para o chão, comendo milho ao lado delas e até dando umas ciscadinhas para cima das galinhas que o achavam um pervertido... aí chegou um daqueles documentaristas da National Geographic e chegou a conclusão de que ele tinha que interferir naquilo. Porque não era certo que um Gavião, uma ave de rapina, tivesse que viver como... uma galinha._

* * *

"... Bom, Carl... eu tenho que dizer isso. Eu sei que você gosta de mim... e na boa, isso faz muito bem ao meu ego. Mas sinceramente... olha, isso é muito difícil para mim de dizer, me deixa parecendo a vilã da história... você não é meu tipo de homem. Sim, eu admito... quando eu saí com você eu pensava em mim mesma como se estivesse ficando mais madura, como se deixasse de pensar em um homem por causa da aparência e procurando beleza interior... mas sejamos honestos, você não é o tipo de homem que me deixa ligada, entende? Tipo... de que adianta a gente pensar que fica mais madura se essa maturidade não te dá satisfação? Sim, eu devo estar parecendo uma monstra, uma mulher que troca um rapaz pacato por um grandalhão peludo e tatuado de um metro e oitenta e três... que lava o cabelo com shampoo pantene... que malha três horas... não, quatro... hummm... você nunca reparou em como ele é atlético, não é mesm"CLICK!!!!

O barulho do click foi de um rapaz de aparência comum chamado Carl Tyrrel, que correu do bar da esquina para o interior de uma livraria ao perceber uma aglomeração esquisita na porta da mesma. Ele recebeu essa fita no dia anterior e ouviu ao fim do expediente, quando todos tinham ido embora. Seu erro foi tê-la deixado no aparelho de som - e pior, quando agora ele estava conectado aos alto-falantes da loja. A primeira pessoa que ligasse a fita ouviria...

- O SHOW ACABOU! XÔ! ISSO NÃO É REALITY SHOW! QUEM NÃO FOR CLIENTE QUE SUMA!!!

Os curiosos se retiraram. Adeline, a caixa da livraria, olhava sem jeito para Tyrrel.

- Desculpe, Carl... tinha a fita, pensei que fosse uma fita de música...

- E porque não desligou quando ouviu "Carl, desculpe por dizer isso dessa forma...", falou tentando inutilmente cochichar.

- Bem... a gente acaba ficando com curiosidade mórbida... foi deslize meu mesmo... me desculpe...

Ela tinha dificuldade de respirar quando ficava nervosa. Carl se irritou. "Trabalha. DEPOIS vamos falar sobre isso." A mulher ficou mais tensa ainda, mas o próprio Carl sabia que não adiantaria se empombar com ela. Não iria demitir a mulher no seu oitavo mês de gravidez, ainda mais quando o dinheiro do seu pobre marido não seguraria a peteca sozinho. Pegou um cd qualquer da pilha e colocou para rodar, sem olhar o que iria ser. Novamente deu azar. Era Lloyd Cole and the Commotions. "Are you ready to be Heartbroken?". A sorte não estava ao seu lado. "Adeline, toma conta da loja. Eu vou voltar ao bar da esquina mesmo."

Saiu em passos duros. Estava irritado. Havia passado a noite insone, vendo filmes velhos na televisão e surfando atrás de pornografia na internet, tentando esquecer "a prostivagabunda", como carinhosamente ele se referia à sua atual ex - "se é que a gente teve mesmo alguma coisa", pensava ele.

_looking like a born again_

_living like a heretic_

_listening to arthur lee records_

_making all your friends feel so guilty_

_about their cynicism_

_and the rest of their generation_

_not even the government are gonna stop you now_

_but are you ready to be heartbroken?_

"Era só o que faltava" - pensou ele enquanto ruminava no bar em frente ao balcão, tomando seu terceiro ou quarto café. "Logo essa música na minha cabeça. A música oficial de dor-de-corno da minha vida. Que puxa. _Are you ready to be..." _

_are you ready to be heartbroken?_

_are you ready to be heartbroken?_

_are you ready to bleed?_

* * *

Se você fosse um gavião místico e fosse procurar um ser humano no meio de uma grande cidade como Austin, Texas, o que você faria? Ela - porque se tratava de um gavião fêmea - voou por entre os prédios e um garoto com uma camiseta com a bandeira confederada decidiu brincar de tiro ao alvo com a coitada usando uma espingarda de chumbinhos. Esquentada por natureza, a gavião voou bem alto, calculou a direção do vento, soltou um pequeno trolete de bosta e acertou na cara do moleque. Ela tinha uma pontaria muito boa. Após uma pequena gargalhada, a gavião voou e mirou em direção a um rato no chão, bem gordinho. Gaviões gostam de comer ratos. Um filete de sangue fresco escorreu do seu bico e ela decidiu voltar a sua busca. Não imaginava porque tinha sido despertada, mas se ela estava de pé é porque alguma coisa tinha dado MUITO errado e ela teria que consertar. A última vez que despertara foi... ah, sim, ela encontrou o apartamento. É um rastro místico meio informe, mas ela foi criada justamente para segui-lo. As janelas estavam fechadas, mas de dentro - porque seu alvo não fora esperto o suficiente para fechar as cortinas - e, de dentro, dava para ver que o teto era iluminado por uma clarabóia. Dava para ver também que o apartamento não tinha mais paredes, com tantos livros e porta-cds. "Gosta de ler, o que é um mau sinal". Significa que o que ele gosta de fazer, gosta de fazer **_sentado. _**Tinha que entrar para ter uma idéia mais clara de com quem teria que lidar, apenas não sabia como.

Restou a basculante. Geralmente as pessoas não a fecham por um motivo simples: a usam no banheiro e ele precisa de ventilação para não ficar fedendo. Além do mais, quem imagina que uma ave vá entrar dentro de casa pelo basculante? Ela se espremeu para entrar e caiu dentro do vaso, que estava aberto, perfumado a Pato Purific. Ficou molhada demais para efetuar um pequeno vôo, mas isso não lhe pareceu problema: era só uma questão de puxar a tal corda com o bico para ajudá-la a subir...

Definitivamente não era o seu dia.

* * *

Tyrrel sempre teve dois consolos na vida. Um era a leitura, o outro eram os amigos. Notadamente Nick Bronski, seu colega de quarto na faculdade e melhor amigo desde sempre. Como Nick não tinha físico de atleta e jamais entraria para um time de futebol, seria um mistério como ele conseguiu mesmo ter a chance de fazer uma faculdade decente não fosse o fato dele mesmo ter contado o segredo a ele: Nick não era inteligente, mas era criativo - e colou de mil maneiras diferentes em anos de vida escolar. Para que? Decidiu ser dono de bar, como seu pai o foi, apenas com o cuidado de saber se colocar na localização certa e ser frequentado pelas pessoas certas. E prosperava. Havia quem pensasse que era por conta de seu diploma de administração na parede do bar. Ledo engano.

Mas Nick era um grande sujeito, e jamais faltou a ele tempo para os problemas dos amigos. E como Tyrrel tinha muitos problemas, ele já tinha cadeira cativa. "Carl", dizia ele paternalmente e com voz baixa enquanto lhe servia um café - "leva a mal não, mas essa mulher fedia a piranha a uns trinta quilômetros de distância. Eu envernizava ela todinha com uma catapulta ao lado, e jogaria no meio do mar assim que fizesse o serviço. E fumaria um cigarro, DUPLAMENTE feliz."

- Ah, me diz uma mulher que você não fosse fazer isso...

- As outras eu só chutaria mesmo. Cara, você não desconfiou não? Quando você olhava para o lado, ela olhava para o volume das calças de todos os homens por perto.

- A gente tem que dar um crédito de confiança em uma relação, sabia? Além do mais, eu sempre fui fiel e nunca deixei de olhar para a bunda das mulheres... como a bunda daquela latina ali...

- Uau...

- Fala mais baixo... mas é um monumento não é?

- Que rabão... um brinde aos méritos e atributos daquela mulher.

- Um brinde!

- Esse sai por minha conta.

- Valeu cara...

- Olha também aquela chinesinha mignon gostosinha ali... ela sempre passa do outro lado da rua lá pelas cinco e meia da tarde, voltando da academia com a malha de ginástica, acho que dá para ver da sua vitrine...

- Vi sim. É assustador, a gente volta aos quatorze anos de idade... - e nisso fechou o punho no ar como se segurasse alguma coisa tubular e rapidamente, para não deixar de ser discreto, balançou a mão para cima e para baixo umas poucas e rápidas vezes. "Graças a deus as espinhas já se foram embora há muito."

- Lembra de quando você tinha espinhas na época do colégio? Parecia até um leproso...

- Fala baixo...

- Tem grilo não, e eu tô falando mais baixo do que você. Além do mais a essa hora a clientela que iria ligar para isso tá lá em cima, no mezzanino. Aliás você deu mais bandeira batendo uma no ar do que com todo esse papo...

- Oh merda...

- Olha, faz o seguinte... vai cuidar da tua loja e tenta pensar em trabalho. Isso sempre ajuda. Mais tarde vai pra casa, vai ver tv, fala com as mulheres na internet... se pintar uma, não importa se for baranga, vai lá e desafoga o ganso. Mas não fica parado. Isso só piora tudo... - e a conversa foi interrompida quando uma mulher muito bonita apareceu. Ela se sentou ao lado do banco onde estava Carl e olhou para o espelhinho de bolso. Se vestia de forma casual - ainda nem era meio dia. Tinha longos cabelos ondulados, uma tez amulatada e muito lisa, e um par de olhos verdes visíveis de longe, como um farol - você não esquece de um par de olhos verdes como aquele. Usava brincos de argola. Era um velho fetiche de Carl. "Oi, tudo bem?"

Quando Carl se deu conta, Nick foi atender alguém no balcão.

- Olha... eu vi o que aconteceu... quer dizer hoje, na livraria... eu trabalho por aqui, passo por uma calçada na ida e outra na volta.

Carl abaixou a cabeça.

- Bem, eu só posso dizer que acontece. Você supera. Um café? Eu pago.

Não é muito frequente uma mulher bonita surgir do nada e te oferecer um café - normalmente esse papel é dos homens. O que resta a um homem numa situação dessas?

- Eu aceito, obrigado... seu nome é?

- Me chamam de Abbie. Abdala Lama, dá para acreditar? Em alguns países eu poderia processar meus pais por um nome desses - e nisso ela deu uma risada. Os dentes, perfeitos.

- Ahn... o meu é Tyrrel. Carl Tyrrel.

* * *

É incrível como o humor de um homem pode mudar da água para o vinho em um mero dia. Tyrrel demorou a voltar ao seu trabalho e ela, provavelmente, demorou para voltar para o dela. Como ele era o dono de sua loja, ninguém reclamou - até porque Adeline havia pisado na bola mesmo e já havia estourado demais a boa vontade de seu patrão. Mas foi uma surpresa para ela quando ele voltou com um humor melhor - aliás muito melhor. Quando ele voltou para casa, estava tilintando. Tinha um telefone e um encontro marcado. Rápido demais, diriam alguns, mas quando um milagre acontece, não se faz perguntas, apenas se aproveita o momento.

E quando ele entrou na sua casa, pôde ouvir sua televisão ligada.

"Assalto. Tudo bem, o bandido ainda não percebeu que eu entrei", pensou Tyrrel. "Tava tudo dando certo demais hoje, não é? Certo, certo. Cadê meu rifle?" e nisso se deu conta que o rifle nada mais era que um enfeite. Ele não tinha o menor traquejo com armas, e vindo de uma família de broncos sulistas, isso era quase um atestado de viadagem - por isso o calibre da arma ser tão grande, para evitar implicância de parentes chatos. A arma estava cumprindo sua função na parede da sala, e provavelmente o bandido estava brincando com ele. Iria ser morto pela própria arma...

- OLÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O susto o desnorteou quando um par de asas começou a estapear seu rosto. Ele tentou esticar as mãos para se apoiar mas foi inútil. Enquanto caía, a ave deu um pequeno vôo para cima e esperou Tyrrel parar de se debater.

- Pelo Deus Gavião... o **_que_** fizeram com você?

A situação era surreal demais para Tyrrel. Um urubu(ou o que fosse) falante dentro de seu apartamento vendo televisão.

- Vamos ter muito trabalho aqui...

(CONTINUA)

A seguir: A PARTE DOIS, naturalmente.


	2. A PARÁBOLA DO GAVIÃO Parte 2

**A PARÁBOLA DO GAVIÃO - Parte Dois**

_Certo dia, um documentarista da National Geographic encontrou numa fazenda um gavião criado entre galinhas, pensando que era uma galinha, agindo como uma galinha, comendo milho como uma galinha e sendo esnobado pelas galinhas que davam todas para o galo, e achavam aquele gavião um sujeito esquisito. O documentarista achou aquilo ridículo e o segurou pelas asas, falando._

_"Você é um gavião, o predador dos céus. Bata as asas e voe!"_

_Mas o gavião não voou. Caiu do chão, a uma pequena altura, num dos pequenos vôos "do-poleiro-para-o-chão" que ele costumava dar. Ele caiu no chão, começou a ciscar a terra e se misturou ao resto da população do galinheiro. _

_Mas o documentarista não iria desistir._

* * *

- Ah, obrigada pelas migalhas de pão... mas eu sou uma gavião, Tyrrel, não um pombo. Eu já almocei na rua, comi um rato. E não se preocupe, eu tomei um banho já.

Tyrrel viu o rastro de patas molhadas que veio do banheiro. Preferiu não reclamar naquele momento. Era ridículo demais. Ele já havia forrado o sofá com jornal, e a ave se aboletou no lugar.

- Dá para me explicar _de novo_ o que está acontecendo?

- Bom, acho melhor começar novamente...

- Vai com calma. É a terceira vez - disse antes de engolir o café.

- Bom, vamos lá: A parte do faraó você entendeu.

- Isso mesmo: eu sou a reencarnação do faraó Khufu...

- Não, não, NÃO!!! Você não é a reencarnação de droga nenhuma! Eu vou começar de novo: O faraó Khufu e sua esposa foram assassinados e o Deus Gavião... fez eles reencarnarem como vingadores de vez em quando e de quando em vez...

- Isso!

- O gavião negro que era da Liga da Justiça então era a reencarnação do faraó...

- Não. Ele sumiu antes disso.

- Então QUEM RAIOS era o...

- VAMOS A PARTE QUE INTERESSA! De alguma forma eu não sinto o faraó Khufu ou sua esposa! Isso quer dizer que eles fecharam o ciclo, desencarnaram, ficaram em paz, e vão para o outro mundo viver em paz consigo mesmos, lado a lado. Pelo menos eu poderia confirmar isso se o Deus Gavião...

- O que tem o Deus Gavião?

A ave respirou fundo.

- Eu só deveria voltar se houvesse algum problema sério com os escolhidos do Deus Gavião. Eu deveria acordar, procurar o Deus e pedir orientação. Mas eu não consigo... é como se ele não estivesse lá. Eu não entendo.

Tyrrel tentou colocar a cabeça no lugar.

- Mas é óbvio que o ciclo cármico foi quebrado... - continuou ela - e parece que os antigos espíritos abençoados pelo deus gavião, e tudo o que dizia respeito a eles até certo ponto do tempo chegou a mim enquanto eu dormia... bom, eles partiram.

- Espiritismo. Desculpa, eu sou um branco, anglo-saxônico de formação protestante. Tive que votar no Bush porque minha família saberia se eu não tivesse feito. É o mais próximo da mediunidade em que eu acredito. Tá vendo aquela arma ali? Obrigação familiar. Somos bons americanos.

A ave subiu na cabeça de Tyrrel e lhe deu uma bicada.

- Meta isso na cabeça... você foi escolhido seja lá por que força do destino para ser o novo Gavião e se encontrar com sua parceira, a escolhida, a mulher que deveria viver com você e reiniciar o ciclo cármico que...

_- Pode parar por aí._ Eu conheço issoâ€ Livros são meu negócio! "Está escrito nas estrelas que há uma alma gêmea para você!" esse tipo de livro vende bem e ajuda a pagar minhas contas. _Sempre_ tem uma gorda cheia de espinhas que compra esse tipo de coisa feito água - não é a toa que ponho esse lixo na frente da minha loja ao invés dos livros de verdade. Sinto muito. Não assisto programa de auditório, não vejo filme da Julia Roberts nem amarrado e não fiz universidade para acreditar numa coisa dessas.

- Mas...

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer! Que eu tenho que abrir minha mente. Um gavião falante? Eu acredito. Se eu por acaso posso ganhar poderes? Sem problemas, tem um porrilhão de cara com sunga por cima da calça por aí. Deus egípcio? TUDO BEM! Alma gêmea, você exagerou, minha chapa.

- Mas...

- Não sei o que você pretende. Mas não vou cair nessa.

Tyrrel se dirigiu ao banheiro.

- Não sou um mau sujeito. Pode usar as costas da cadeira como poleiro. Passe a noite aí, não vou te deixar sem um teto desta vez. Mas amanhã de manhã eu vou abrir aquela janela e quero que você suma da minha casa. Eu já tive uma auto-estima mais baixa do que você imagina, e olha que a que qualquer senso de realidade me dá não é lá essas coisas - tem espelho aqui em casa. Só que não vou me apoiar numa muleta dessas para tentar olhar para frente e viver minha vida. Vai arrumar outro trouxa - e nisso ele entrou no chuveiro, sem fechar a porta do banheiro.

- Não vai fechar a porta? Eu tô aqui.

- Você é um pássaro.

- EU SOU UMA DAMA!

- E daí? Damas não andam peladas pela sala, depois de ter tomado banho no vaso sanitário da casa dos outros. Que amanhã eu vou ter que desinfetar, aliás. Hoje eu tenho um encontro!

* * *

Abbie era uma garota simpática até a medula. Podia se ouvir o barulho dos riso de ambos a um quarteirão de distância. Ela sabia contar piadas. Era inteligente - tinha um vasto manancial cultural como munição - e ambos não só não ficavam perdidos em alguma referência que o outro jogasse na conversa, como bebiam cerveja feito velhos amigos no bar, à vontade.

Ela era linda. Tinha lábios carnudos que emolduravam à perfeição um verdadeiro teclado de dentes perfeitos. Olhava a tudo que a cercava de forma casual. Usava um perfume suave que recendia a lavanda. Tyrrel tentava não prestar atenção ao desenho do seu corpo - perigava estragar tudo se ficasse nervoso. Foi ao banheiro para ajeitar sua aparência antes da saída. Sentia as rodelas de suor formarem um círculo abaixo dos seus braços - algo que ele temia e que já estragou vários encontros seus. Voltou, mas ela o convenceu a acompanhá-la um último gole. Se a coisa melhorasse, ele teria que escovar os dentes em algum lugar(no banheiro da casa dela, porque não?) para não deixar o bafo estragar tudo também. Ainda se lembra da crise de enjôo que uma moça teve ao engolir uma lufada do seu hálito quando ele tinha problemas gástricos. Foi horrível.

Seu carro era um velho Impala comprado numa promoção de carros usados. Pouco o usava, devido ao fato de morar tão perto de seu trabalho, e de todos os lugares onde ele fazia compras. Se habituara a andar a pé - e conhecia muita gente dessa forma. Ela parecia meio tonta. Ele também se sentia meio assim. Estava tudo indo muito bem.

"Bem demais", disse algo circulando em sua mente.

Logo ele sentiu que tinha bebido demais. Não conseguia enfiar a chave da partida na fechadura...

Uma tentativa.

Duas tentativas. Seu corpo estava mole. "Não, eu não vou ter condição física para ir para o aparta...mento... dela..."

Tudo ficou preto depois disso.

* * *

Assim que ele acordou, estava pelado, amarrado numa superfície fria e gelada de mármore encerado com lustra-móveis(podia sentir o cheiro). O frio doía na sua pele. Sentia-se desperto, como se não houvesse bebido nada. Havia um cheiro fedorento de incenso ruim, como se tivesse sabão de coco na sua confecção.

- Então você finalmente acordou. Já parou para pensar o quanto é complicado limpar um organismo cheio de álcool para um ritual mágico?

Era Abbie.

Tyrrel não sabia se ficava excitado ou se borrava de medo. Abbie estava usando um espartilho vermelho que só a deixava mais sexy. Soltara os cabelos por completo, praticamente realçando seus olhos verdes. O batom parecia brilhar em sua boca, ressonando visualmente com o espartilho. Suas pernas estavam de fora. E ah, sim, sua pele lisa estava com um incomum tom azulado. E não parecia ser maquiagem.

- Eu acho que você deve saber da verdade – e nisso ela puxou um enorme bastão de algum canto. Tyrrel suou frio. Meu nome é Abdala Lamaâ€ isso é a verdade. Mas em outra vida eu fui conhecido como o meu próprio avôâ€ **_o Lama Azul. _**

Tyrrel nada respondeu.

- E você é o escolhido do Deus Gavião para ser o sucessor do seu enviado

Ele engoliu seco

- E você tem toda uma energia mística informe pronta para ser removida e me tornar novamente o Escaravelho Escarlate!

Ele de repente relaxou. Começou a gargalhar.

- Porque você está rindo, seu idiota? Não percebeu que dessa noite você não passa?

- Podia ter sido pior – completou ele. "Quando você apareceu de espartilho e puxou esse bastão, eu pensei que você fosse uma bissexual sadomasoquista."

Ela acertou um golpe do bastão na cabeça dele.

- Escuta aqui porque eu não vou repetir. Você vai entender tudinho antes da sua morte. Não vou acabar com você sem que saiba porque está morrendo, Sr. Carl Tyrrel. Você vai conhecer a **_verdadeira_** história do Escaravelho Escarlate

Fez uma pausa dramática.

- ...e do **_Gavião Negro._**

(CONTINUA)

**A SEGUIR:** Tudo o que você precisava saber sobre o Gavião Negro(mas desistia nos primeiros parágrafos porque era muito complicado)


	3. A PARÁBOLA DO GAVIÃO Parte 3

**A PARÁBOLA DO GAVIÃO - Parte Três**

_Certo dia, um documentarista da National Geographic que havia encontrado numa fazenda um gavião criado entre galinhas, pensando que era uma galinha... bom, se você está aqui deve ter lido os números anteriores. Após uma tentativa frustrada de fazê-lo despertar sua natureza, o documentarista decidiu, no dia seguinte, subir ao alto do telhado do celeiro, segurar o bicho esticando os braços e dizer:_

_"Você é um gavião, o predador dos céus. Bata as asas e voe!"_

_Mas o gavião não voou. E teria se estabacado se não fossem os blocos de feno espalhados pela área. O dono do bicho, já meio azedo, teria sentado a mão na cara do documentarista se ele não tivesse tirado um maço de dinheiro no bolso, comprando o bicho. A produção do programa iria pagar, mesmo..._

_E o documentarista não iria desistir, agora, de jeito nenhum. Tinha entrado _**dinheiro**_ na jogada._

* * *

Carl Tyrrel estava pelado. Sua bunda estava dormente. Era o frio. Seu corpo estava amarrado, deitado numa mesa de mármore gelada, e ele esperava uma maluca de pele azul acabar com seu couro. Não havia mais esperanças.

Ela respirou antes de falar. Iria falar muito.

- Tudo começou com meu avô... Abdul Lama. Você já ouviu falar de Sargon, o feiticeiro?

- QUEM?

- Não, não ouviu. Vocês jovens não tem senso de história. Bom, Sargon era aquele típico herói dos tempos do onça. Um mago de turbante. Já viu "Quase Super-Heróis"? Era algo parecido com aquele sujeito... o meio boiola, lembra?

- O que tem ele?

- Eu era seu inimigo.

- Você era inimiga de uma bicha de turbante?

Tyrrel levou um golpe de bastão no estômago.

- Eu estou abaixando, não sei se você notou. Estudou geografia na faculdade?

- Sim.

- Então sabe como dói quando se chega aos países baixos. Bom... - ela pigarreou antes de continuar - Sargon era um inimigo admirável. Eu era conhecido como o Lama Azul. Reuni um culto em torno de mim... mas não foi o suficiente para detê-lo. Foi quando viajei ao Egito. Lá, encontrei esse objeto sagrado... o Escaravelho Escarlate - e nisso, teatralmente, ela sacou do vão entre os seios uma pequena escultura avermelhada feita em uma pedra preciosa. Lembrava um escaravelho. " Pode só parecer um mero enfeite, mas este objeto me tornou poderoso! De mero objeto de adoração, eu havia ganho verdadeiro poder! Poder mágico! Poder místico!"

- Leva a mal não, mas se você é tão velha quanto diz, e se ainda tinha esse corpinho, não precisava de poder mágico ou poder místico para ter um séquito de seguidores...

- Quem disse que eu era mulher na ocasião?

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- Eu sou um lama. Eu não sou imortal, mas lembro eternamente das minhas próprias encarnações, e configurei espiritualmente meus poderes místicos para reencarnar no filho do meu próprio filho. Não pude contar com o fato de que eles teriam uma filha.

Fazia sentido agora. Fazia MISERAVELMENTE sentido. Ela o abordou. Ligou para sua casa. Marcou o lugar do encontro. Até pagou o café quando o encontrou no bar do Nick. Desde quando mulher abre sua carteira para pagar qualquer coisa para um homem? Nem se fosse o Tom Cruise.

- Tanta mulher no mundo e tinha que ser um travesti – balbuciou baixinho para si mesmo para que ela não o acertasse novamente.

- Eu tinha tudo à mão... até juventude. Mas infelizmente - e eu não sei como explicar isso - esse escaravelho de nada me serve. Perdeu totalmente seu poder. E de repente... encontrei você. Um estepe.

- O QUÊ?

- Isso mesmo! Você se tornou uma espécie de estepe de Carter Hall – o homem que carregava o manto do avatar do Deus Gavião. Tinha esse poder guardado dentro de si, mas jamais entraria em ação... porque você não tem o menor brilho em seus olhos, porque você não tem aquela gana que o faria despertar! Agora, meu amiguinho cético, vou dar alguma razão aos picaretas que escrevem livros de auto-ajuda: Todos nós - TODOS N"S - somos ligados ao destino de outra pessoa desde o começo. e por um acidente do destino a herdeira do manto cármico da mulher-gavião, cujo espírito fechou seu ciclo e partiu ao mundo dos mortos com seu marido, está ligada a _você._

- Ai, meu deus, aquele papo brega de novo... Mate-me por favor, mas não repita essa história. Aquele urubu já me perturbou o suficiente com isso e ainda estou com o jantar de hoje no estômago.

- Graças a esse vínculo, você acidentalmente se tornou o macho da sua fêmea, o gavião da gavião... O Gavião Negro de sua Mulher-Gavião, inepto até para dar forma a sua energia mística e assumir o manto que você herdou por um mero acidente. Sim, o mérito do poder que você recebeu se deve à antiga Mulher-Gavião por ter legado o poder à sua sobrinha sem que ela soubesse. Foi ela quem se mostrou merecedora por algum motivo – você não passa de uma consequência indesejável. Shiera Saunders, a antiga Mulher-Gavião, deu o poder a ela para que ela sobrevivesse a uma tentativa de suicídio - ela já estava morta ao lado do marido, e estava cansada de retornar e lutar e lutar. A idiota não sabia que sua sobrinha iria sobreviver, ser levada a um hospital e encontrar um homem tão sem rumo quanto ela, que deu o azar de parar no hospital porque bebeu mais do que um homem poderia agüentar só para impressionar os amigos de colégio!

Tyrrel arregalou os olhos.

Isso aconteceu realmente. Ele estava no primeiro ano. Ele e Nick haviam sido aprovados para a mesma faculdade, e Nick cismou que ambos tinham que entrar na fraternidade Kappa Lambda Pi. Comer fígado cru nos testes não foi nada. O pior foi a comemoração, e depois de chamar o Raul até quase definhar, ele teve que ser levado do hospital. Fizeram uma batida de tudo o que era possível, e ele teve um choque anafilático provocado por algum objeto estranho que nenhum médico conseguiu identificar no meio daquela mistura.

- Surpreso? Ela era uma pobre adolescente viciada em drogas, você era alguém sem motivos para viver - existia, como um rabo cortado de uma lagartixa. Se mexe? Sim, mas não faz mais diferença... Teriam se encontrado por acidente e se dado mutuamente motivos para que encontrassem suas próprias forças. Era o destino que Shiera não permitiu que vocês tivessem. Mas não se preocupe com ela... ela foi mais forte. Ela não precisou de você. Ela merece alguém melhor do que CARL TYRREL, o homem que queria ser escritor e virou livreiro! Você é um fraco, incapaz até mesmo de lutar por seus sonhos... - e nisso ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. Tyrrel estava atônito.

Ela falava a verdade. A Lama Azul sabia de quem estava falando.

- Francamente eu tenho pena da pobre Mulher-Gavião por estar ligada a uma criatura assim. Você é patético. Eu até me pergunto porque a mulher da fita cassete não te enganou com três amantes para depois fazer questão de esfregá-los na sua cara. Não que você já não seja o menor dos homens, mas dar uma lição de realidade a criaturas como você pode ser muito divertido. E como o poder místico guardado em você ainda está informe, eu poderei fazer dele o que quiser... inclusive recarregar esta jóia e assumir o manto da ESCARAVELHO ESCARLATE!

Ela acertou com um golpe de bastão nos países baixos dele.

- Ah, eu também preciso me divertir - disse ela, com um sorriso escarninho. "Agora me diga... você falou de "um urubu" que tocou nesse assunto com você. Do que você está falando?"

"DE MIM" – ecoou bem alto pelo local. Subitamente, um borrão negro cruzou o ar e atingiu a face da mulher quando ela se voltou em direção ao som. O borrão tomou forma ao parar para ferir seu alvo, e ela – o gavião - começou a arranhar sua face com força. A mulher largou o bastão no chão e caiu sentada. Segurou o rosto. "Minha face!", gritou ela. Um par castanho de asas voou longe para manobrar, e de repente deu meia-volta, diretamente para Tyrrel.

Com um golpe de garras, o gavião rasgou as cordas.

Tyrrel não conseguiu se levantar imediatamente. Sentia as juntas dormentes, os músculos doloridos. "Se levante, Tyrrel"!

- Eu não posso!

- Você tem que fazer isso! Você é o Gavião Negro! SE NÃO ACEITAR SEU DESTINO ELA IRÁ MATÁ-LO!!! SUA ENERGIA NÃO TERÁ FORMA! ELA PODERÁ TOMAR O PODER DE SEU CADÁVER PARA SI!!!

A palavra "cadáver" pode fazer maravilhas para o mais lento dos homens – principalmente quando é do seu próprio cadaver que estão falando. Tyrrel jamais entenderia como sua necessidade de sobrevivência agiu naquele momento tão fugaz, mas de repente, cresceu nele a sensação de uma corda grossa que parecia se mover sob sua pele. Ela crescia. Era quente. Seu corpo pareceu pender com a dor do esforço, e seus joelhos bateram no chão. Ele se recurvava dolorosamente.

Sentia-se como se um espanador gigante que ficasse cada vez mais pesado surgisse em suas costas, e sentiu uma lufada de pânico invadir sua garganta quando sua sombra parecia bem maior...

Era a sombra de um par de gigantescas asas que se desenhava no chão.

O gavião deu um pequeno vôo e pousou na sua frente. "Tyrrel, você é um gavião, o predador dos céus." Tyrrel estava tenso, muito tenso. O suor da sua testa queimava seus olhos. O gavião continuou:

_**- Bata as asas e voe!**_

(CONTINUA)

**A SEGUIR:** O predador dos céus.


	4. A PARÁBOLA DO GAVIÃO Parte 4

**A PARÁBOLA DO GAVIÃO - Parte Quatro(final)**

_Certo dia, um documentarista da National Geographic que havia encontrado numa fazenda um gavião criado entre galinhas, pensando que era uma galinha(essa parte da história você já conhece), subiu numa montanha bem alta com o animal infeliz na mão. Sua carreira estava em risco. A câmera estava às suas costas, e se ele falhasse no que pretendia fazer, ele estaria em maus lençóis como naturalista, como membro da sociedade protetora dos animais e até como astro televisivo. Mas ele olhou para o animal que balbuciou "co-cóó?" debaixo do seu braço. _

_Ele respirou fundo. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer naquele momento. Ou isso, ou o pobre gavião viveria como uma galinha para sempre. E a emissora lhe daria um puta esporro por ter gasto dinheiro com aquele bicho ridículo._

_- Você é um gavião... o predador dos céus. VOA, FILHO DA PUTA! - e nisso arremessou raivosamente o gavião montanha abaixo como se fosse uma bola de beisebol._

* * *

As asas que brotaram com violência nas costas de Carl Tyrrel ainda estavam úmidas e pesadas. Ele se sentia atordoado, mas sua sobrevivência estava em jogo, e procurou se manter de pé. Olhou para baixo. Se viu vestido com uma calça colante verde, duas faixas amarelas em seu torso que não escondiam os pneus de seu ventre e um capacete bicudo em cima de sua cabeça. Podia ver o símbolo vermelho e preto no seu peito.

"Meu Deus!", pensou ele. "Se não fossem as asas eu pareceria um membro dos Thundercats!"

A Lama Azul, irritadíssima, se voltou contra o pássaro - "Seu urubu idiota! O poder dele está perdido para mim! Ele acabou de dar forma ao poder que tinha! Mas você irá pagar por isso! VOCÊS DOIS!" - e nisso ela pegou uma Magnum 44. Porque como ela mesmo disse, ela não tinha mais nenhum poder místico...

A gavião virou sua cabeça para o Gavião Negro - porque Tyrrel agora é o Gavião Negro - E ele não se mexia. Não sabia usar as asas que tinha. Tudo dependia dela agora, e quando Tyrrel se deu conta, um cano se moveu em direção à ave. Podia ouvir o barulho da arma a se engatilhar. Podia ver como nunca, com detalhes que jamais esmiuçaria com uma lupa. Podia ver como uma ave de rapina - e Tyrrel não pensou em nada naquele momento. Deu um salto em direção a Lama Azul e quando viu, havia puxado a mulher pelos ombros.

Ele havia planado.

O corpo da Lama Azul havia sido arremessado para longe com o golpe, e ela derrubava todas as velas e incensórios no chão. O fogo de uma das velas atingiu uma cortina enquanto ela batia com a nuca em cima da quina da mesa de mármore. Ela caiu. A ave passou por cima dela dizendo: "Vamos embora daqui!", e Tyrrel pulou por cima do corpo da Lama Azul enquanto o fogo começou a se espalhar. Procurava a porta com os olhos. Estava tenso.

- Por aqui, Tyrrel, por aqui! - gritava a ave, e ele não pensou duas vezes em correr. Porém, quando ele passou pela porta e respirou agoniadamente, algo lhe bateu na cabeça. Aquela mulher ainda estava lá. "Que morra", pensou. O calor e a atividade física ajudaram a secar suas asas. Não sabia como voar direito, mas aquela planada rápida já havia lhe dado uma idéia de como iria funcionar. Era o bastante para tomar distância, voar para bem longe e...

- Não sabe voar? Tudo bem, você deu uma planada. Isso vai bastar para que a gente vá para bem longe e...

- Não é isso.

Ele olhou para a porta que deixou para trás. "Não, não tenho coragem." E correu para dentro do local. O gavião começou a gritar: "O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?" Tyrrel se voltou para ela e, com a maior calma do mundo, disse:

- Eu quero ter um sono tranqüilo essa noite.

E correu em direção à porta.

- Tyrrel, deixa de ser idiota! Essa mulher te enganou e tentou matar você!

- Depois de falar nesse papo de encarnação e deuses egípcios, ainda quer que eu tenha um fantasma pegando no meu pé? Nem fedendo!

E nisso ele entrou. A ave esperou um minuto na porta. Viu algo caindo ali dentro. Era uma viga de madeira. Pensou em entrar, mas não podia - lá fora, viu que era um armazém velho, e que não teria chances de passar pela viga, pelas chamas e por onde quer que fosse. O terceiro minuto trouxe o barulho de algo desmoronando. O sexto minuto trouxe o barulho de sirenes à distância. Ela estava extremamente tensa.

O sétimo minuto trouxe um barulho fraco de vidro quebrando.

Era a clarabóia, distante demais para que ela pudesse ouvir com uma melhor altura. As luzes dos postes da madrugada conseguiam vagamente iluminar uma mancha clara nos céus negros.

Era o Gavião Negro, carregando uma Lama Azul desmaiada e com um corte na testa. Suas asas batiam - com a elegância de um morcego bêbado, mas batiam. Ele não conseguia se manter completamente ereto. Gemia com a dor do esforço. "Tyrrel", gritou a ave com uma feliz surpresa, mas logo a surpresa deu lugar à apreensão. Ela arregalou os olhos e saiu dali correndo. Tyrrel só não morreu na aterrissagem porque bateu em vários sacos de lixo amontoados na calçada.

A Lama Azul continuava desacordada. As sirenes se tornaram mais altas.

Os bombeiros estacionaram seus caminhões, desembarcaram como uma tropa de choque e invadiram o local. Tyrrel ficou atordoado. Um par deles se voltou em direção a ambos. Uma bombeira, baixinha e meio atarracada, puxou o pulso da moça. "Ela está viva!", gritou. Olhou para ele e arregalou os olhos. "Ei, eu LEMBRO DE VOCÊ! VOCÊ ERA O CARA DA LIGA DA JUSTIÇA!"

Tyrrel não sabia o que fazer. Ele só balbuciou: "Ela... incendiou o armazém... Eu só..."

E saiu voando num impulso. Mas bateu com o ombro no poste ao lado e caiu no chão.

- Você não tá nada bem, Gavião! Precisa de cuidados!

- Eu... vou a pé...

A bombeira jogou um cobertor sobre seus ombros. Tyrrel sentia suas costas ficarem mais leves. Seu capacete estava desaparecendo. Ela percebeu isso e instintivamente jogou uma ponta do cobertor sobre sua cabeça. "Pode deixar, é aquela coisa de super-herói, ninguém pode saber quem é você, certo?"

Tyrrel deu um aceno com uma das mãos e se foi. Dificilmente pareceria mais do que um bêbado.

* * *

_O gavião desapareceu por um momento após minutos mergulhando no abismo e todos pensaram que ele tinha morrido. Mas foi por um momento só. _

_Uma mancha escura se projetou ao céu. Era o gavião. Ele voava. E voou para bem longe, como se espera que um gavião deva fazer. Porque o destino de uma ave de rapina não deve ser traçado à curtas distâncias. _

_Talvez sinta saudades do seu tempo de galinheiro - afinal, a vida era fácil por lá. Mas certas vidas fáceis não valem a pena quando ao fim do difícil se seja recompensado. Talvez ele até desça de vez em quando para tentar comer umas galinhas - literalmente falando, claro. Mas não importa, porque ele assumiu seu destino. Por agora e para todo o sempre, ele sempre será um gavião. _

_Ah, sim, o documentarista faturou um Emmy por isso. Não antes sem editar o "Voa filho da puta" da faixa de som do filme, claro._

* * *

Três horas de caminhada durante a madrugada. Ainda faltava chão para chegar em casa. Fazia frio e sua roupa era um cobertor - e mais nada além do cobertor. A ave caminhava a pé ao seu lado. De repente ela quebrou o silêncio: "Você é o herdeiro do Deus Gavião. Pense no lado bom disso..."

- Cale essa boca! - cortou Tyrrel. A ave se sobressaltou com o rosnado, e ficou quieta. Ele continuou: "Tudo o que eu queria era um bom encontro, poxa! Uma garota legal! Só isso, **_UMA GAROTA LEGAL!_** E agora eu estou pelado, com frio, sabendo que daqui para frente vou ser perseguido por um monte de bandido com cueca por cima das calças! 'Pense no lado bom disso?' Vá à merda antes que eu me esqueça!"

- Agora que você pode voar como um gavião, como pode pensar como se fosse uma galinha?

Tyrrel fuzilou a ave com o olhar, mas parou e respirou fundo. Voltou a andar. E começou a cantar, tristemente, enquanto caminhava.

_"what would it take_

_what would it take to wipe that smile off of your face?_

_are you ready to be, are you ready to bleed?_

_are you ready to be heartbroken?_

_are you ready to bleed? (heartbroken)"_

Ele respirou fundo e continuou cantando, enquanto desaparecia ao lado de sua parceira de penas noite adentro:

_"well you better get ready now baby_

_ready to bleed, ready to bleed..."_


End file.
